poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Out There
Out There is a song in The Hunchback Of Notre Dame. '' It began with a dark introduction by the main villain and antagonist, Claude Frollo, telling Quasimodo to stay up in the bell tower where he will not be reviled as a monster. This introduction featured a weaving of two counter melodies sung by them, with the use of the phrase "Stay In Here" bringing the text of the rest of the song into contrast, "Out There." Once Frollo left the scene, everything seemed so much brighter and Quasimodo sang about his dreams of leaving the bell tower and leading a normal life among the people he saw every day. This song may have been what finally convinced him to escape down into the Festival of Fools. Lyrics '''Frollo:' The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you always Stay in here, Away in here? Remember what I've taught you, Quasimodo. You are deformed Quasimodo: I am deformed Frollo: And you are ugly Quasimodo: And I am ugly Frollo: And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity You do not comprehend Quasimodo: You are my one defender Frollo: Out there, they'll revile you as a monster Quasimodo: I am a monster Frollo: Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer Quasimodo: Only a monster Frollo: Why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here Be faithful to me Quasimodo: I'm faithful Frollo: Grateful to me Quasimodo: I'm grateful Frollo: Do as I say Obey Both: And/I'll stay in here Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone Hungry for the histories they show me All my life I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give What I'd dare Just to live one day out there Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives Through the roofs and gables I can see them Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives Heedless of the gift it is to be them If I was in their skin I'd treasure ev'ry instant Out there Strolling by the Seine Taste a morning out there Like ordinary men Who freely walk about there Just one day and then I swear I'll be content With my share Won't resent Won't despair Old and bent I won't care I'll have spent One day Out there Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Songs